Nothing Can Come Between Us
by ForbiddenGaze
Summary: Can one night change the path of two people who don't know one another? Love and pleasure mixed in one act can change all even the perspective view of The Boy Who Lived that he needs no one?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters they all belong to the enchanting J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Well, I finally got the nerve to post this and trust me I have been debating on whether I should have or not because I am not to confident with this written piece. So here it is ....oh yeah, before I forget I want to let you know that this fic is rated R! Anyways if you aren't comfortable with the idea of the shipping of H/Hr then this isn't the story for you because it's all about H/Hr. I hope you enjoy this and I hope you Review. I won't pester you about it so here it is.... on with the show!  
  
Chapter One: Hypnotic Meeting

Written By: ForbiddenGaze  
  
Hermione had had enough she couldn't take it anymore she had to get out of the loud ruckus. The party had been going on for nearly the whole night and she was to her wits end with all the commotion that happened to come from the nearly, but not completely sober wizards. Who ever knew that with just about two shots of firewhiskey you could get a well-respected wizard to act like a complete incompatible idiot.  
  
Hermione had arrived to the hottest club in town called Midnight Passion with her best friend Erin, who happened to be missing for half of the night. She had been very worried about her friend until she spotted her dancing quite friendly with none other than with Ronald Weasley, the Chudley Cannons World International Famous Quidditch Keeper. She knew that her friend was a lost case. The only thing she could do was well, nothing but get herself out of the blasted party before her head exploded.  
  
She was making her way across the dance floor towards the exited when she felt as if she was being watched. Well, not that it didn't happen quite frequently because Hermione was an extremely attractive women and any guy with the right mind would have spotted that instantly. She had the figure women yearned for, a perfectly sculpted body with curves in the right places, radiant skin that glowed in the nights moon, her features were unique and stunning but the most enchanting of all were her eyes. Her eyes were of an enticing honey brown with one look she could have you under her mercy.  
  
She scanned the earsplitting room and her eyes landed on a man in the other side of the dance floor near the bar. His eyes were on her and only her luring her to him as a hawk ready to seek its prey. He held a wine glass in his right hand and slowly but sinuously lifted the wine glass to his lips and drank its contents. He then placed the glass on the bar and briskly but elegantly made his way towards her. Hermione had no idea what had gotten into her, why she wasn't able to move. The man so expertly made his way across the floor towards her direction and he halted before her then looked down into her dazed eyes. He was entrance her. He had never seen such beauty in all his life and at the moment he felt if he had fallen under her spell.  
  
"Hello," he murmured with a particular huskiness to his voice.  
  
Hermione starred into a set of emerald pools, his eyes were intoxicating she couldn't pull her gaze away from them. She felt lightheaded just starring into his eyes just for a moment until her gaze took in all of his appearance. He had a hard face, the planes and angles were strong and arrogant, the features roughly hewn and bewitchingly attractive. He had broad shoulders and a muscular body hidden behind a not so tight fitting shirt but enough to define his appearance as strapping but not exceedingly. He was tall somewhere around 6'3 or so but that did wonders for him and her.  
  
"Hello," she whispered barely enough for him to hear her over the blazing noise that surrounded them. She felt as if she was drowning the more she stared into his eyes. He slowly took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Her hand sting were he touched her.  
  
"Dance with me," his voice was commanding and hoarse. This was not a request and she did not have it in her will to neglect him. The song playing was slow and sensual. He took her into his arms and her body molded into his as they slowly rocked to the beat. She was only aware of the two of them. The room faded and they were left alone she could only hear the music dimly as she rested her head on his chest. Though she was aware of the rapid beating of his heart.  
  
They swayed to the beat of the music lost in one another their hands caressing were they held onto each other, sending shivers throughout their bodies, making them more aware of how close they were holding each other. He could smell her aroma, which was enthralling making his knees go weak she had the faint hint of strawberry and vanilla. His scent was just as exhilarating as hers making her quake a bit as he held her. She leisurely closed her eyes taking in his scent and the way his body felt pressed against hers.  
  
"Tell me your name," he whispered into her ear sending another shiver throughout her body. She slowly lifted her head up and looked into his eyes once more and whispered as well, "Hermione."  
  
"Hermione," her name escaped his lips as a caress. "Such a beautiful and unique name for a women like you. It suits you." He slowly twirled her around as the music changed to a faster beat. "My name is Harry." He was to well aware that he left out the word that would have her like many other women throw themselves at him where ever he went. 'Potter, Harry Potter'  
  
A/N: I know how bothersome it is to have an A/N in the beginning of the story and the end but it is necessary. First, I would like to say that this story is in progress and I haven't written the second chapter to the story but like I said before I am debating on many things. So it will probably take about one to two days to post the following chapter, which is the Rated R version. Well, hope you liked it so far........ Oh yeah, Review! Now, I'm pestering you. LOL ;)


End file.
